Possession
by Momorin-kun
Summary: Virus and Trip have an obsession with an interesting child named Aoba. They became close friends, he then become their property and is forever in their possession. But what if he was taken away one day? What if Aoba really know what love is and even experience it that's with not them. They can't just simply ignore how their possession does everything he wants, right? [ViAoTri - AU]


**Meeting - 5** **th** **Grade**

When Virus and Trip were in the same elementary school, other children were afraid of them; and even refused to even look them in the eye. Their bright blue orbs held many dark traits in them that anyone refused to know. Their blonde hairs glistened and could be notice from afar. At first sight, you could tell that they are almost identical in visual and almost in looks. The words of _twin brothers_ somehow suited them. However, when these questions were asked right onto their faces; Virus would simply reply that it's not true and that it was only a coincidence.

Though, if those kinds of questions were too asked in front of Trip; he would throw daggers of glares – totally annoyed by the same questions that had been asked and answer by Virus many times. If he was somehow in a bad mood, he at least gave an angry punch right into the face; doesn't matter if the victim was a boy or a girl. Though, he rarely gets angry to the limit that the school expelled him out; so it's a good thing for every kid to take a safe distance from him. Virus was totally the opposite of his 'twin' brother.

Both of the blondes rarely exchange words with each other which was quite odd, since they sat next to each other in class and they've spend most of their time together during recess. No one couldn't understand their relationship at all, but so far; gossipers thought they are distance brothers or just simply good friends. Though, the one who simply talked with the most words was obviously Virus who showed elegance and formal manner to other students and teachers. At first, you thought that he's the nicer of the two. You can tell by the difference of their faces to which Trip had a dark look as always, and Virus wearing unknown degree glasses with a calm face.

It's very likely to see that Virus have a potential to at least be a nice person, but when you actually got to know him; which was rare to have a bond with him – his smile was a deceivable act and his poisonous words hidden under his mask of an example of a star student was also one of his acts. To be honest, he pretty much didn't had any interest in mere human, accompany by an interesting story of a book was enough as a form of entertainment. No one knew how both of them met in the first place or what history they had together, people's curiosity faded as they had no interests to see more about the 'twins'' story.

It was also not confirmed that they were blood related or not, which leads to about the mystery of their parents. Though, spreading rumors said they came from a rich family and their parents had successful businesses. Some said they had separated parents and others faint rumors. However, neither Virus nor Trip gave any solid responds if it was true or not. As the same as every unknown fact about them, people tend to just shrugged it off and minded their own business. 'Virus' and 'Trip' were odds names that others always called them. Yes, they have real official names; but most tend to forget their real names and used their nicknames that suddenly came out of nowhere.

These nicknames were known around the school and the blondes didn't really minded by the quick changes of names. Probably those names were more suitable than their old ones. Teachers also frequently used their nicknames, must be a trend for them, huh? Even though they're both different in visual and traits, they share more than one thing in common. Both of the 'brothers' thought the same that the world was boring to them. Yes, they admitted to themselves alone that they came from a wealthy family tree; they could get any possible thing they want with money. However, somehow everything they possessed bored them quite quickly after a while.

Even though they were just children, they already knew how the life style of a successful human was. When you were a child, you learn the basics of alphabets and numbers. When you entered elementary school, you learn new things and go to school in weekdays. When you entered middle school, you learn new things and go to school in weekdays. When you entered high school, you learn new things and go to school in weekdays. When you're in university, you learn new things and earned a high degree for finding a successful job. When you're a young adult, you work and work.

When you're a full adult, you work and work. When you gotten middle age, you work and work. When you're too old, you get to retire and spend the rest of your life fulfilling your goals before leaving the world. So far, this was how Virus and Trip understood how successful humans had been educated to become someone boring. The pattern was just hurting the head and just thinking about it made you said that humans, including themselves are boring beings. Of course, the never wanted that; they have to break that pattern somehow. They needed an obsession of something that will lasted forever, something that made them enjoy how life was.

Smoking and drugs was totally out of the questions, they already knew that basically these things will danger your life; but why more people took them in more and more after the first try? That's one thing these didn't understand about humans. An obsession that they wanted to kept by themselves and fulfilled their whole desires in one. However, they can't find the thing they were looking for, it was truly impossible to find it immediately in the body and a mind of a child. They just wanted to grow up quickly to find the thing they desired. Their hope to find the perfect obsession for them almost faded, when one day; they met a person that was truly different from others.

"U-Um… My name is A-Aoba Segara-raki! Nice to m-meet you…"

Head down due to embarrassment, a new transferred student introduced himself in front of the class with stutter words. His cheeks obviously shown painted with the brightest of pink, and his little fingers grabbing at the hem of his front shirt; showing what a shy and cute boy he was to people would think at first sight. The back of his soft blue colors of locks were left uncut until the end of his neck, which is still quite fine as a boy's hair cut; but if he to left it uncut much longer- he would ended up changing his hair into a girl's. His bangs only covered from forehead until his forehead, maybe a suitable hair style for him.

Though, his face showed more obvious traits of a girl's and his bright blushes and shy vocal really made others thought that he was an innocent girl at first. His golden-brown eyes stare at his more interesting shoes that was also trembling in front of everyone's gaze like he just did something wrong and he was so guilty about it. Something about those eyes really got them attracted, his pink and small lips also begged for something before their eyes. This 'something' is something they didn't know until they entered a mature age; which was mentally anyway. They got to know this unknown word when they were physically in middle school soon.

The children greeted back to the blue-haired embarrassed introduction with innocent grins on their faces. Loud whispers can be heard around the classroom afterwards; some saying that he was so cute and some boys even said that they thought he was a 'she'. It was honestly a small disappointment for them because they've never seen a boy acting this way before and he was even cuter than the girls in class. At least _most_ of the boys thought that dating with another boy was just plain weird, they were two odd ones out and no one ever knew about the pair who were homos.

After receiving positive feedback from the class, the one who called himself Aoba Segaraki changed his shy face into a bright smile; decorating with small tint of pink on his cheeks which made most of the girls and a few boys squeal from seeing a smile of an angel. That innocent smile made the blonds desired more to know him better, every bit of him. This boy was just truly different from the other boring things in the world; they finally found their obsession they had been long for and they need him to become their possession as soon as possible before anyone else took him away.

Unfortunately, this needs some patients and a lot of them actually. A calm grin appeared on the quiet Virus as he stared the transferee from top to bottom, satisfied of the one who will become his possession. He looked to the corner of his eyes, and caught sight of Trip who also had his eyes engrossed to the transferee, when Trip noticed seconds later that a pair of glasses were staring at him; he faced to his 'brother's direction and took only half a second to respond to Virus silent gaze with a quick nod and a small smile on his lips.

They agreed to each other's stares across only an empty table between them and after the quite long noises of the class, their teacher kindly hushed them down and introduce more basic of information of the child.

"Aoba and his family just recently moved here due to some family problems, so he's quite new to this city and the school. I asked all of you to support-"

"Teacher."

When the teacher just explain more details about the transferee, Trip; who likely didn't paid attention to her words at all – spoke out and broke her sentences.

"Yes, Trip-kun?"

She asked; a calm smile still plastered on her friendly face. The atmosphere in the room suddenly became so quiet and some of them have guts to look to the back seats to where the voice came from.

"Can Aoba-san sit beside us, if I may request?"

This time, Virus was the one who spoke out, the only sound that was heard around the classroom were the swishing sounds of lazy fans from the ceilings, the bright atmosphere before was gone; which got the transferee a little nervous and a hint of curiousness of the sudden change of situation.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind. But there's so many seats-"

"We want to become his _friends_."

When Trip marked his line with that kind of attitude, everyone was sure to know that the innocent transferee became their property and there was only one fairly new student who couldn't understand the situation.

* * *

 **[Momo's Note]**

Hey, Momo here! :3 This is another story of my number one OTP, ViAoTri. 3 Though, I first planned this as a one-shot, but I crossed that out when the story is actually much longer in mind than expected. =w=" Yes, this an AU but it also have some relations with the real anime/game. Let's see how it turns out, neh? :

Have a nice day, everyone~ ^q^


End file.
